Hermione is Blonde?
by Faxness Forever
Summary: After Voldie is destroyed, Hogwarts is back and Hermione has to share some secrets.My first fanfic: Be NICE PLIZZ!


Oh,Wow!

Chapter 1, What!!!!!!!

Professor McGonagall stood up. She said I hope you will find this year enjoyable as the "Pop star's Club" has now decided that everyone here needs more than playing Quidditch to get fit. They have chosen 4 members to teach it to you. Some students will now give you a demonstration.' For some reason Ginny, Hermione, Zack and Sarah got up and went for the stage.

Hermione, Ginny and Sarah clicked their fingers and were suddenly were wearing skimpy costumes. Hermione was wearing a black and pink mini skirt and a pink crop top; the other girls were wearing the same thing except Sarah's top was purple and Ginny's was blue.

Zack said loudly Listen up everyone, we are going to do a performance and you guys had better listen. This song is called Girlfriend.'

Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured up a teachers' desk. Sarah and Ginny pulled out their wands too and transformed the back of the stage into…. a bunch of girls' toilet cubicles. Sarah and Ginny each walked into one walked into them.

Hermione went and sat on the teachers' desk. She pulled off her brown, bushy hair. It was a wig! She had blonde hair that was waist length and had hot pink streaks and skull hair clips. She yelled 'Hey everyone, I'm Mione and I'm going to be singing Girlfriend!'

Professor McGonagall stood up. She said I hope you will find this year enjoyable as the "Pop star's Club" has now decided that everyone here needs more than playing Quidditch to get fit. They have chosen 4 members to teach it to you. Some students will now give you a demonstration.' For some reason Ginny, Hermione, Zack and Sarah got up and went for the stage.

Hermione, Ginny and Sarah clicked their fingers and were suddenly were wearing skimpy costumes. Hermione was wearing a black and pink mini skirt and a pink crop top; the other girls were wearing the same thing except Sarah's top was purple and Ginny's was blue.

Zack said loudly Listen up everyone, we are going to do a performance and you guys had better listen. This song is called Girlfriend.'

Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured up a teachers' desk. Sarah and Ginny pulled out their wands too and transformed the back of the stage into…. a bunch of girls' toilet cubicles. Sarah and Ginny each walked into one walked into them.

Hermione went and sat on the teachers' desk. She pulled off her brown, bushy hair. It was a wig! She had blonde hair that was waist length and had hot pink streaks and skull hair clips. She yelled 'Hey everyone, I'm Mia and I'm going to be singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne!'

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, No way think you need a new one, Hey hey, you you, I can be your girlfriend...

Hey hey, you you, I know that ya like me, no way no way, know it's not a secret, Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend."

She slid off the desk and kicked it across the stage and started dancing.

"You're so fine, I want ya more, ya so delicious, I think about you all the time you're so addictive, don't ya know what I can do to make ya feel alright. Don't pretend ya think you know I'm damn precious and hell, yeah I'm a mother cking princess! I can tell ya like me too and ya know I'm right She's like so WHATEVER and you can do SO much better! I think we should get together now (AND THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKIN' 'BOUT!)

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, No way think you need a new one, Hey hey, you you, I can be your girlfriend...

Hey hey, you you, I know that ya like me, no way no way, know it's not a secret, Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend.

I can see the way, I see the way ya look at me, and even when ya look away I know ya think of me, I know ya talk about me all the time again and again.

So come over here and tell me what I wanna here, better yet make your girlfriend DISAPPEAR, I don't wanna here ya say her name ever again coz,

She's like so WHATEVER and you could do SO much better, I think we should get together now (AND THAT'S WHAT EVEYONE'S TALKIN' 'BOUT!)

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, No way think you need a new one, Hey hey, you you, I can be your girlfriend...

Hey hey, you you, I know that ya like me, no way no way, know it's not a secret, Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, coz I can, coz I can do it BETTER! There's no OTHER so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Ginny and Sarah came out of the toilets and yelled "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN'???

Everyone clapped as the girls ran off stage. Professor McGonagall came back on the stage and said The people who are going to be taking this class are…… the 7th years with the exception of Ginny Weasley.

Every 7th year suddenly yelled out

Everyone clapped as the girls ran off stage. Professor McGonagall came back on the stage and said The people who are going to be taking this class are…… the 7th years with the exception of Ginny Weasley.

Every 7th year suddenly yelled out

WHAT!!!!!

Chapter 2, Understanding and yelling.

The girls and Zack all jumped off the stage. Sarah, Ginny and Hermione clicked their fingers again and they were once more, in their school robes. However, Hermione's hair remained the same.

They went and joined their seats. Harry and Ron were in shock. Ron turned towards Hermione and Ginny and started yelling, 'Ginny, why are you dancing in front of the whole school half naked? Hermione, why the bloody hell are you letting her? What sort of friend does this, not even TELLING us that you are BLONDE and can SING?'

Hermione shrieked back 'Well maybe it's because YOU GUYS NEVER listen to me! Not once. I've TRIED to tell you. But you guys must have thought I was trying to get you to do your studying. I TRIED to tell you that I'm from Beauxbatons, and my SISTER is dating Viktor Krum, NOT me! SHE is on tour with him RIGHT THIS SECOND!!!'

Sarah, Ron's girlfriend pulled a face at 'Mione, 'Ron sweetie, calm down. Ginny wasn't half naked at all and I _know_ that Pinky has tried to tell you before. She told me.'

'Pinky?!' Ron exclaimed. Hermione cleared her throat gently and raised her hand.

'Me….. Sarah has been my sister for 16 years. I think I know her well enough. Do YOU see how many girls are nearly naked all the time, walking around? I guess not coz you are probably STARING at them all the time!!! I'm completely SICK of the way you are yelling at me and I cannot stand it ANY LONGER!

No more yelling at me, OK!

I am still the same person that has helped you with your home work for YEARS!

So STOP biting my head off.'

Ron looked shocked, 'Ok, Hermione look, I'm sorry it's just kinda stunning to see your best friend blonde all of a sudden. Harry, what do you think?'

Harry looked pale and shocked but when he opened his mouth he started to smile and said calmly, 'Whatever you want to do 'Mione, It's up to you.' He gave her a hug, and Ginny gave him a kiss.

All of them realizing they were still in the Great Hall, they sat back down.

Professor McGonagall said, 'Now everyone here, cherish the silent moments in case there are any more fights.

Now I would like to introduce the Head Boy and Head Girl. The Head Girl is………

HERMIONE GRANGER…………..

And the Head Boy is……….

DRACO MALFOY!'

No one was shocked so she added 'You're dismissed.'


End file.
